


Movie Night

by jacobperalta



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, smut but not really, theyre just making out, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Beca really doesn’t want to watch the movie but maybe Chloe can help with that





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is really lame sorry lmao
> 
> talk to me on twitter @chlobeaIe i’m lame

“Remember, girls, movie night in exactly one hour and it’s Emily’s turn to choose!” Chloe’s voice yelled for all the Bellas to hear.

“Yes! Finally! Hope you guys are ready for the Junk movie experience!”

“You have to know how gross that sounds, Emily.” 

Chloe chuckled and turned back to Beca who was scrolling her twitter feed.

“Did you even hear a word I said, Becs?” Chloe poked Beca’s shoulder.

“...”

“Beca.”

“Uh?”

Chloe smiled viciously, leaned very close to Beca’s ear and then screamed “BECA!” 

The younger woman let out an embarrassingly high yelp and dropped her phone on the table. “Chloe, what the hell?”

“You weren’t listening to me,” the redhead shrugged.

Beca rolled her eyes, “What were you saying, darling?” 

“I’m going to ignore you mocking me and just going to tell you that in one hour, we start movie night. You have to be there.”

“What? No! Come on you know I hate movies.”

“I know you do, but if you don’t complain too much maybe tonight I’ll give you a reward...” Chloe leaned in once again close to Beca’s ear and the latter shivered. Beca then felt a mouth slowly biting her earlobe and she closed her eyes as she felt her entire body light on fire.

“You’re killing me, Chlo.” The brunette said, eyes still closed.

“I know.” And suddenly the mouth was gone and Beca opened her eyes to see her girlfriend wink at her and leave the room. They hadn’t told the Bellas they were dating yet and Chloe knew that risking getting caught in public was a turn on to Beca and so she loved to play with it.

Beca was still biting her lip, looking very intensely at the doorway where Chloe left when Stacie walked in, getting back from her run.

“Hey captain, you okay?” The tall woman waved her hand in front of her friend’s face. “You seemed pretty concentrated, watcha thinking about?”

“Mhm? Oh nothing, you know nothing, the usual, just thinking about nothing, you know me!” The smaller woman finished lamely and cringed at herself.

Stacie looked at her strangely for a few seconds. “Are you okay, Beca? Did you fall and hit your head again? Oh my god, do we need to go to the hospital? I’m calling Chloe, CHLOE!” Beca jumped to Stacie and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Will you shut up, Jesus Christ. I don’t need Chloe and no I didn’t hit my head on anything. I was just...thinking.”

Stacie raised an eyebrow. “Thinking about...what?”

“None of your business, Conrad.” Beca smirked.

“Oh my God, were you thinking about a boy? Or was it a girl? Is there someone in your life? What aren’t you telling us?” Stacie clapped and jumped in one place.

Before Beca had a time to even open her mouth, Chloe arrived in the kitchen.

“You asked for me, Stace?”

“Chloe, did you know that Beca is seeing someone?”

Chloe giggled and raised one eyebrow, “she said that?”

“No, I did not say that at all. Stacie just started talking and I couldn’t stop her” Beca answered with a small smile on the corner of her mouth.

“I know that look you had sweetie. The look you had before I started talking is called being turned on. Believe me, I could recognize it everywhere.”

“You were turned on, Becs?” The ginger was smirking at Beca.

“Maybe. But that’s none of you guys’ business now, is it? So if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna get ready for hell night.” Beca walked out, making sure to slowly brush her hand against Chloe’s ass before leaving.

The small DJ was still smirking while climbing the stairs and she could still hear Stacie questioning Chloe if she knew anything about the “mysterious person she was seeing.” 

———————————

It wasn’t their first movie night, they did this at least once a week and Beca found a way to skip most of them, but this time she had no excuses so she was forced to join. The bellas all had their spots picked out, they knew with who they wanted to cuddle with and where they wanted to sit, so there wasn’t any fights about that. Chloe obviously forced Beca to cuddle up with her (not that Beca really minded) and they had found the most far away spot where in the dark, they could barely be seen. While Emily was putting on “Edge of Seventeen” a coming of age movie that was about a girl that looked strangely a lot like Legacy, Chloe brought a blanket to their spot and cuddled up close to her under the warmth. Jessica closed the lights and suddenly all you could hear was the sound of popcorn being eaten and Flo commenting weird things once in a while.

After the first 10 minutes, Beca had already zoned out and was staring at Chloe’s profile. The light coming off from the tv hit her at a beautiful angle and you could see perfectly her sharp jawline and her focused eyes. Beca watched as Chloe picked up popcorn and completely missed her mouth because she was too concentrated on the movie. Beca laughed silently but Chloe must have heard because she look at her girlfriend with a confused look.

“What are you laughing at, you psycho?”

“You’re just so adorable. I love you.” Chloe rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile.

They looked at each other for a moment with tender eyes. 

“Hey, you know I did say that if you were nice you’d get a reward.”

Beca smirked, “Yes, I remember you saying that. Have I been nice enough?”

“Yes, you have, I think you deserve it.”

“Deserve what exactly?”

Chloe smiled and leaned in, “this.” She quickly started kissing Beca’s neck and the younger of the two was doing everything in her power to stay quiet. The redhead was sucking on the perfect spot and Beca tried to tell her not too leave a mark but Chloe licked her neck and Beca couldn’t help but let out a moan. Chloe froze and Beca tried to pass it off as cough but when none of the Bellas said anything, the ginger went back to work.

After making sure to leave a mark, against Beca’s wishes. She kissed her way up, licking Beca’s jawline and finally kissing her on her mouth. Beca sighed happily and kissed her girlfriend back. Chloe wasted no time, licking her bottom lip to ask permission and Beca opened her mouth a little bit more. Their tongues battled for a while and the small DJ could feel their kiss become more and more slippery as they became more turned on. Beca’s hands were in Chloe’s hair and she knew they would be messed up after but she didn’t even think to care. Kissing her girlfriend was her favorite thing to do in the world and she could do it for hours.

Chloe was straddling her lap and Beca’s was breathing more and more heavily when suddenly-

“Oh. My. God.” 

The two girls froze and they slowly backed away from the other to turn around and see all of the Bellas watching them with smiles.

“This..isn’t what it looks like?” Beca tried.

“Babe, I think it is what it looks like.” Chloe winked at her girlfriend.

“Babe? So this is really a thing? Not just a hookup?” Cynthia-Rose asked, looking at them with interest.

Beca shook her head, “Chloe and I have been dating for about 5 months now.” Chloe nodded at her side, “yeah, you guys are really oblivious.”

“Wait, 5 months? Damn it.” Stacie said, looking disappointed.

Fat Amy laughed loudly, “you bitches better pay up!”

“Wait, what?” Chloe asked as she watched Stacie and Cynthia-Rose give Amy twenty dollars each.

“We heard you two doing it in the bathroom a week ago, you guys are pretty loud.” Beca blushed and hid her head in Chloe’s neck while the latter smirked. “CR said you guys were just hooking up, Stacie said you guys were dating but it was new, not more than 3 months, but you know how I am the smartest woman in Tasmania..with teeth. Well I bet that you guys had been dating for more than three months. So I win.”

“You guys made bets about us, behind our back?” Beca asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, but that’s not important.” Stacie said. “The improved question is: how’s the sex?” All the bellas cheered loudly and Chloe smiled proudly.

———————————

Beca let herself fall on the bed heavily and sighed, “this was the hardest and longest night of my life.”

Chloe joined her, “you’re so dramatic. Now come on, move, you’re taking all the place.”

Beca moved a little bit and Chloe got closer to the brunette. They laid there for a moment when the ginger broke the silence.

“Want to finish what we started?”

“Hell yes.” Beca said, already kissing Chloe’s neck.


End file.
